The birds, the bees and the…granola bars?
by Lilac088
Summary: Emily has a baked oat bar induced meltdown. A certain bit of surprising news is revealed. One-shot.


Saw some promo pics. Noticed some granola bars in them. Had a twitter meltdown. This madness followed. I don't take responsibility for this. But also, enjoy? If you can.

* * *

Granola bars were on Prentiss' mind. Yes, granola bars. They weren't just on her mind but rather had been her one consuming thought this past hour. God, pregnancy was already sending her mad.

_Pregnancy. _

She was going to have to tell somebody about that baby-shaped elephant in the room (well in her womb) soon. And by someone, she meant Andrew Mendoza.

_I'll sort that out later. Now it's time for a granola bar. _

Fortunately, the case they had been working on was starting to wind down. The unsub had been caught and all that was left was some paperwork before they'd fly out tomorrow. Despite the apparent 'easiness' of the case, it had all turned into a bit of a tailspin for Emily Prentiss. She had just discovered she was growing a small human inside of her. Didn't know how to communicate this fact with her boyfriend. And to add to the awkwardness was working a case with said boyfriend.

_Hey, at least the granola bars were good here. _

On the hunt for her coveted snack, Emily made her way to the FBI office kitchen. The team and Mendoza had just gone through the events of the last few days, making sure they hadn't missed anything. During that casual meeting, she had already sneaked out for food twice in the space of an hour. To avoid looking like a head case she had waited until now to get her hands on that last granola bar. She saw Mendoza leaning back against the countertop as she approached and smiled. That was until she noticed the torn green wrapper in his hand.

Mouth agape and eyebrows raised, Prentiss looked on as her boyfriend took a bite of the bar. She watched as he happily continued to chew as if he wasn't doing anything wrong. Emily saw red.

Mendoza was seriously bemused about the current look he was getting from Prentiss. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked and let out a slightly concerned laugh. She had been acting rather odd these last few days.

"Did you seriously just take a bite of that?" Emily spat out with a menacing look in her eyes.

Mendoza searched her face for any signs that she was slightly exaggerating her displeasure but saw nothing. She was angry. "Yes," He simply replied.

"I can't believe you would do that!" Emily exclaimed louder than she wanted to. Taking a deep breath she continued. "You just heard me say I wanted the granola bar."

"I didn't realize you wanted it that bad. I thought there would be another one around here." Mendoza turned around and looked through the bowl of snacks on the counter.

"You should have checked then before eating _my_ granola bar!" She argued.

"Prentiss it's just a bar. Look there's more here." He spoke and held out a selection of different flavoured bars in his hands.

Emily looked at the different packages and sighed. "But those ones have the little black things in them! I can't eat those ones." Her voice was starting to resemble that of a child during a tantrum.

"You mean the raisins?" Mendoza laughed and reached out to place a hand on her upper arm. When Emily withdrew from his touched he released his mistake. This was not a laughing situation. "Well, there are yoghurt ones here too…or let make you a coffee so I can make it up to you."

Her stomach recoiled at the mention of coffee and yoghurt. "Stop your making me feel sick." She said, hand running through her hair. All she wanted was her plain granola bar and suddenly she found herself desperately trying to wipe away the falling tears on her cheek.

_Why the hell am I crying?_

"Emily, are you seriously crying about a granola bar right now?" He spoke not quite sure of what to make of his girlfriend being reduced to tears over a snack.

Emily desperately tried to justify her rather extreme emotional reaction. "Andrew it is rude to take other people's food!" He still looked lost. _No, that didn't work._ She still looked like a lunatic crying over baked oats. _Time to hide_. "I can't look at you right now."

"Wait, Emily!" Mendoza followed her as she ran into a nearby room. "Here you can have it. I've only taken a bite." He offered, holding out the bar.

"Well, I don't want it now do I? Just leave me alone." She was flustered as she spoke.

"Well I can't do that, there is obviously something bothering you," Mendoza said and closed the door behind them. "You do have to admit; this is a bit of an overreaction!"

His words stung and the flood of tears she has been trying to suppress come gushing out.

_Please stop crying. Not in front of him. For god's sake please stop crying._

His heart sank and Mendoza found himself becoming increasingly concerned about his girlfriend. "Emily I didn't mean that." He slipped the bar into his pocket and moved to hug her. He wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in his arms and keep her safe from whatever was upsetting her, but she took a few steps back from him. "I'm just a little concerned. You've been sort of distant lately. Please tell me what's wrong." He asked calmly.

_I'm not telling him I pregnant at work_. _No way._

Finally feeling as if she could control her emotions, Emily wiped her nose and tried to put a stop to Mendoza's questioning. "It's nothing ok" Emily spoke and signalled towards the door. "Now leave I've got work to do and I don't need you bothering me."

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Work?" He queried.

"Yes work." She folded her arms, trying to look like she wasn't on the cusp of an emotional breakdown, what would be the third one this week.

"In this utility room?" Mendoza questioned and looked around the empty room confused.

Emily just nodded.

"There's not even a desk in here Emily." He wasn't buying this excuse. "Just tell me what's wrong?" He almost yelled as he let the frustration and bizarreness of their current situation get to him.

Without thinking the words escaped from her mouth. "Fine if you want to know, I'm pregnant, and I really wanted that granola bar! You happy now?"

"Pregnant?" He parroted her words, not quite taking in the news.

"Yes," Emily whispered as she bit her nails while trying to gauge his reaction. There was unbearable silence that engulfed the room.

_Say something. Please. _

"As in a baby?" Mendoza finally spoke but he found himself just voicing the words floating around in his brain.

"Yes." She whispered, again still not quite sure what he was thinking.

_God, I'm a profiler. It shouldn't be this hard._

Suddenly wishing for that desk to sit down on, Mendoza finally took in what Prentiss had just told him. "Well, that's certainly unexpected...unexpected but good...a good sort of unexpected." He found himself rambling, unable to access the right words in his brain to express what he was feeling.

"You really mean that?" Emily's voice wavered with emotion.

_This is really happening right now. _

"Of course! I mean we are going to need to work some things out. But a baby? That's kind of amazing." He spoke with a warmth in his voice that made Emily's heart leap.

He took her hand in his as the other hand wandered to rest on her lower stomach. Emily took comfort in the warmth of his touch through her shirt and leaned into his embrace. Her head buried into the collar of his suit. She hadn't realized how much tension she had been holding inside her until now.

_God, this felt so good._

She eventually looked up and rested her forehead against his. "So..is that half-eaten granola bar still on offer?" She spoke softly with a flirty smile falling on her lips.

Mendoza smiled in return, hardly able to contain the mix of excitement, love and anxiety he was experiencing at this moment. "I've got an even better idea. It's our lunch break so let's get out of here for a bit and I'll buy you your very own box of them."

_A boyfriend. A baby. A box of granola bars. Perfect._

* * *

Apologies for any grammatical or spelling errors. :))


End file.
